Communication with customers and the importance of addressing customer concerns continues to grow in importance. Customers have more access to arenas to voice their concerns. Often, a dissatisfied customer can create a great amount of negative publicity by airing grievances through social media. The customer's message can be long and involved. Long messages tend to be harder to handle because of the density of the information and the inefficiencies with ferreting out specific negative comments.
In general, organizations need an efficient way to evaluate social media comments to address negative sentiment in the public forum.